Brother Ambrose/Quotes
This page contains Notable Quotes from Brother Ambrose in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy. ''Blood Enemy'' * "Death to the demons!" * "Do not lose faith! Remember your wives and children! Do not suffer these spawns of Satan to contaminate our land one day more, endangering the lives and souls of all you hold dear! God commands that we rid the earth of the Devil's obscene progeny -- and He will lead us to victory in His holy name!" * "That's the spirit, men! Keep pounding away at the demons' defenses! The good Lord will grant you the strength to prevail against our satanic foes!" * "Take heart and fear not, brave souls! The foul masters of this palace of sin dare not brave the cleansing light of day. 'Tis only their inhuman vassals that oppose us now. Break down the demons' door and slay the undead monsters while they lie helplessly within their unhallowed tombs!" * "Well done, my children! Give the godless fiends a taste of what awaits them in hell!" * "Lay on, men, lay on! Bring down this sanctuary of Satan, and reap your reward in Heaven! Yea, even though you may fall in battle against the Evil Ones, know that an eternity of bliss awaits those who do battle in the Lord's almighty name!" * "Fiends! Abominations! You cannot frighten the pure of spirit! The vengeance of Heaven is upon you, and all your unholy powers will not save you from the final reckoning. Your dread dominion ends today in righteous fire and blood!" * "Cowards! Apostates! Do not fall for the Devil's trickery. Hold true to your faith! Turn around and fight!" * "Rejoice not, hellspawn! You have but delayed the inevitable day of your terrible downfall. The vengeance of our Lord cannot be denied, and His fearsome wrath shall surely cast you down into the fiery pit!" * "Well done, lads! You have my blessings -- and the Church's holy Silver. Suffer not a single demon to live!" * "Success! The she-devil is no more!" * "You are all God's soldiers! Send the wanton succubus to hell were she belongs!" * "Kill them all! See how the cleansing light destroys night's unholy creatures. Heaven itself fights by your side!" * "Look sharp, brave souls! Do not let the dark-haired devil escape! The blood of my martyred brothers cries out for holy vengeance!" * "Get thee hence, creatures of hell! You cannot set foot within the house of God." * "Hellhound! Beast of the Pit... I know your weakness!" * "No... it cannot be. Lord, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou art with me... Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me in the preparest a table before me in the presence of my enemies..." * "Sweet Jesus preserve me... the Devil's mark is upon me!" * "No! Dear God, spare me from becoming the Devil's pawn! Let not my poor soul be damned forever!" Category:Quotes Category:Blood Enemy quotes